Double Threat
by MewMidnight
Summary: Deep Blue and Aizen team up so DB can rule the Earth and Aizen can have the Soul Society. The girls are saved from the Espada by the Shinigami, and decide to team up with them to destroy Aizen and Deep Blue. Will they be able to destroy both of them?


Description: Deep Blue gets an offer he can't refuse and decides to join Aizen once the arrancar confront his three alien soldiers. The aliens team up with the Aizens army, and they decide to try and destroy the Soul Society together, only if Deep Blue gets his end of the bargain. Can the Mews team up with the Soul Society to stop them? Or are Deep Blue and Aizen too powerful together?

Rating: T for violence, maybe lemons in later chapters.

Couples: Mew Ichigo x Grimmjow, Zakuro x Komamura, Lettuce x Izuru, Purin x Luppi, Pai x Halibel, Keiichiro x Ukitake, Mint x Uryu.

MewMid: There are a lot of couples, and I'm jumbling around how I'm going to work the Winter War now… The events won't be the same as in the Bleach anime, but they will be as close as I can get them.

PLEASE. R and R! Flames, suggestions, favorite parts/couples, anything! Tell me what you think!

[][][][][][][][][][][]

The air was stagnant and quiet between the four men. A brown haired man smiled down at his faithful espada, awaiting his report. The fourth espada began explaining numbly,

"From what I've seen. The three of them have the ability to completely teleport sir, into another dimension and completely vanish out of all human senses. It isn't anything like shunpo, and their abilities are nothing ilke that of a Shinigami or Arrancar."

The silver haired man on Aizens left shifted his weight, a wide smile on his face. Tosen turned towards Aizen, a serious expression on his face,

"Aizen-sama, would you like us to retrieve them?"

Aizen titled his head, looking down at the bright emerald eyes staring up at him. Ulquiorra bowed his head before his ruler,

"I'll do as you wish Aizen-sama."

The brown haired man nodded and calmly spoke to the others,

"Retrieve the three of them. I'm quite interested in their powers."

…

Violet hair whipped behind her as she ran across the cobblestone path in the park. A roaring lion looking beast that had a large snake tail was attacking. Pai was behind it, commanding the chimera to attack the girls. Zakuro dodged a spit from the snake, it looked like some sort of acid when it burned on the ground behind her. Mint shot a few arrows in it's direction, all of them sinking into the lions huge mane.

"This isn't working!"

The blue haired girl screamed over to her friend. Lettuce ran up behind the two of them, panting from running.

"You guys can't kill it?"

Mint scoffed and looked over at Zakuro, the oldest mew's eyes locked on Pai behind the chimera. Ichigo screamed from behind them as she was tossed to the ground, the green haired alien appeared beside Pai. The youngest alien was struggling to get free of the monkey mew's grasp and join the others.

The lead mew stood up and walked towards the other girls, holding her arm

"Whats with this chimera? We-"

Everyone froze as a black haired man appeared between the girls and the aliens. The chimera split down the middle and disintegrated into the air. Kish gasped aloud and Pai stared in disbelief at the individual before them. Tart and Purin stopped their quarreling to gawk at the scene before them.

Deep emerald green eyes turned towards the two oldest aliens, his expression stoic. Pai moved in front of Kish,

"Who are you?"

Ulquiorra's expression didn't change,

"My lord Aizen-sama requires an audience with you. Come with me."

Tart teleported beside Pai, grabbing his forearm sleeve,

"Pai who's this? What do we do?"

The oldest alien took a deep breath, this guy was powerful. Far too powerful for any of them to take on, even as a group. His dark grey eyes met with the espada's the moment tense,

"Lets go. Best not to challenge him, besides, they may be a powerful ally to Master Deep Blue."

Ichigo gasped as Zakuro charged out towards the espada, her whip drawn. Ulquiorra turned and used sonido to appear in front of her, seizing one of her arms and tossing her to the ground violently. The espada floated into the air and opened a garganta. The three aliens hesitantly followed the powerful man into the dark rip in space, Kish glanced back at Ichigo for just a moment as they disappeared. Ichigo's eyes were full of concern and fear, she couldn't tell what was going to happen to them.

…

The room was tense, the throne was ominous before the three aliens. Tart partially stood behind Pai, sensing how powerful the men in the room were. Aizen spoke calmly,

"Thank you Ulquiorra. You're dismissed."

The espada left the room without question, and the three aliens were standing alone before Aizen and his two henchmen.

"I apologize for the abrupt way we approached you gentlemen. My name is Sosuke Aizen, I am the ruler here in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra is one of my 10 dear espada, the most powerful beings here besides myself and Tosen and Gin here. May I ask for your names?"

Pai stood straight up, his eyes examining every little detail about this man. He could't process where he was or what was going to happen, but they had better comply. The aliens couldn't know whether they were able to teleport from here or not.

"I'm Pai. This is Kish and Tart. May I ask what you want from us, Aizen?"

The brown haired man smiled at his response,

"I'm curious as to what you are Pai. Would you mind telling me your purpose and species?"

The alien shifted uncomfortably, he could sense Tart trembling behind him. Kish looked over at Pai as he began explaining,

"Well, we are considered aliens to those of you humans on Earth. Our planet is dying, and our ruler decided to take the Earth from the humans because the human race mistreats the planet. He wants to kill off the human race, and take over the planet for our dying race."

Gin cooed and used shunpo to appear down in front of them, he casually stood before them. Kish kept his eyes on the grinning man, Tart moved behind Kish. Aizen continued,

"We aren't humans either my friend. And, Your ruler?"

Pai nodded,

"Master Deep Blue. He's our powerful leader."

Aizen nodded and stood up, he and Tosen appeared before the three aliens. Pai felt tense as the brunette man approached them. A hand was extended to shake his hand,

"Would it be possible for me to meet this powerful ruler of yours?"

…

Once Deep Blue had appeared in Hueco Mundo, the alien ruler and Aizen compromised. Deep Blue would inherit the Earth when Aizen killed the Soul King and ruled the spirit realms himself. Deep Blue agreed to help the lord of the white desert, Pai, Kish, and Tart would continue working under the both of them. Aizen was allowed to run things for the arrancar, and Deep Blue aided by sending his three strongest alien soldiers. The trio of aliens were given their own rooms in the enormous palace of Las Noches, and arrancar were assigned to help them.

However, in order to seal the deal for this alliance, Aizen made a promise to the alien ruler. Aizen was to send espada to the world of the living to kill off the Tokyo Mew Mews, and bring their bodies back as proof.

…

The girls were all gathered in the cafe, discussing the events that had unfolded the day before. Ryou couldn't even fathom where the powerful green eyed warrior had come from. His good friend stood beside him, a concerned expression on his face. Keiichiro shifted his gaze to the girls, they all looked very discouraged. Ichigo frowned and looked up to Ryou,

"What are we going to do Shirogane? He just took the aliens and left, he was so strong. I felt like I couldn't breathe standing beside him."

Ryou paced before the girls, his mind racing through all the possibilities.

"Ryou…"

Keiichiro's voice was tiny, he was concerned for his dear friend. The blond looked irritated and extremely worried at the same time. A loud ripping sound disrupted the serious conversation, it was from outside. The blond waved a hand to tell everyone to stay put as he ran over to the main door. The manager opened the door and walked outside, a red flash and a crashing sound made the group jump. Ryou yelped as he was thrown back through the doors and onto the floor of the cafe.

A ridiculously tall man entered the cafe first, followed by a petite black haired boy and an enormous burly man with a rat tail. A huge smile was on the tall espada's face,

"So this is your hideout? It's kind of gay."

Nnoitras words were slick, the girls reacted quickly and all five of them transformed. Yammy laughed aloud and crashed a fist into the wall beside him, bursting the doorway wide. Luppi groaned and shifted about,

"Yammy no reason to make so much ruckus! Jeez!"

"Shut it-"

A blue flash pelted him on the shoulder, making him flinch slightly. Mint stood on a table, Zakuro down in front of her glaring at them. The other three girls stood in attack poses as well. Keiichiro backed away to the far wall, he had to find Ryou's gun. The blond man was attempting to get up from the floor just behind the girls. Ichigo glanced back at him,

"You okay Shirogane?"

Ryou coughed and stood up, his muscles aching. Yammy pointed and laughed,

"That one survived my bala! I don't believe such a puny man could survive such an attack."

Nnoitra pulled his weapon forward, making the girls hunker down slightly as he held it out.

"Lets just kill them and go. This won't be hard."

Nnoitra held up his weapon and charged at them, Yammy knocked the tables aside and barged through everything towards them. Luppi stayed back, laughing at the two barbaric men.

Purin darted around the men against the wall and leaped on Luppi from behind, taking a handful of his hair and smacking his head to the ground.

"You attacked my friends na no da!"

Luppi groaned and struggled against the small girl,

"Get off me you child!"

Zakuro whipped Nnoitra along his left side with her whip, and he didn't even flinch. Her expression changed to a terrified look of surprise as he loomed over her. Keiichiro rushed out between them with a gun aimed at the tall espada, he fired it. Yammy slammed his fists down on the tables, causing the other girls to move about and jump around the main room firing attacks at him wildly. Nnoitra laughed and grabbed Keiichiro by his throat, his expression one of pure shock at the fact the bullet didn't even pierce his skin.

Zakuro shouted when Nnoitra palm thrusted her back into the far wall. The lanky espada grit his teeth and squeezed Keiichiro's throat, he coughed and struggled in his bony hand. Yammy let out a shout as he was tossed back through the wall, knocking Luppi and Purin aside. Nnoitra turned his head but let out a scream as a large gash appeared on his arm that held the brunette man. His forearm was clearly slashed open, and a white haired man stood beside him as he dropped Keiichiro. Keiichiro glanced over to the white haired man wearing a black shihakusho and a white haori.

"Back away espada."

Ukitake commanded, earning a glare from the tall espada. Luppi ran out the hole in the wall away from Purin, who rushed over to Zakuro. The wolf mew weakly stood up, another man was there. He had long wavy brown hair and wore a pink flowery cloak and a straw like hat. Kyouraku chuckled and put his swords away,

"That was dangerous. You espada shouldn't be here causing trouble for people who aren't soul reapers."

Yammy growled and sat up, his eyes narrowed at the relaxed captain. Ukitake keep his sword pointed at Nnoitra,

"Leave espada. Or I'm afraid none of you will survive the evening."

Nnoitra shot a glance back at Yammy,

"Lets go Yammy, they're both captains, Aizen-sama will be pissed if we fight with captains on our mission."

The three arrancar left into a garganta they opened in the front of the cafe. Ukitake turned and helped Keiichiro to his feet,

"Thank you… for saving us."

The white haired man smiled and nodded,

"Of course! We heard there were arrancar in the area, so we were sent to destroy them. But it's fine that they left, saves us the trouble for now. My name is Ukitake Juushiro, that is Kyouraku Shunsui. We are captains from the Soul Society."

Ryou stared at them both in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kyouraku walked over and nudged his friend,

"These guys are pretty shaken up, I think we should bring them back to the Sereitei. The espada are after them too, thats curious don't ya think?"

The two captains agreed and explained the entire situation to the confused mews. They proceeded to take them all to Soul Society for treatment of their injuries and to explain the upcoming war to them. The Tokyo Mew Mew team had no idea what was to come.

[][][][][][][][][]

MewMidL All I ask is that you leave your thoughts for me. I'd really appreciate it!

R and R!


End file.
